everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Feliks Spaniewicz
Always ready to have fun and also ready to do excessively reckless things, Feliks Spaniewicz (often colloquially referred to as Feli or Fel) is the successor to the Sleeping Maiden from the Polish tale The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom. ("Welp, that's a long ''title.") Character Personality He has 0 common sense. ...what, am I supposed to develop? Feliks has '''way too much self-confidence. '''He also probably overestimates his ability to take physical damage. Right, '''he heals faster than average '(which is due to the fact that he's made out of magic) but it causes Feliks to think that he's able to do much more than he can ''actually ''do. So don't be surprised if you see a bruise here and there on his body. The fact that he wants to live life to its fullest before he has to fulfill his destiny '''doesn't help him to be more sensible. But does he care? ''No. ''Feli doesn't care about a lot anyway. He always brush most problems off with a smile and a "I'll be okay!" ..."I'll be okay". That, and "I'll be fine!" are '''tell-tale phrases that he's going to do something stupid (well, something that other people would, but that he doesn't.) True, Feliks has caused more than a few facepalms. He has a very poor perception of danger '''but for some reason, he's still alive. (Okay, he's just very lucky.) He's usually '''cheerful, always full of energy and smiling. His enthusiasm is contagious '''and he's very good at cheering people's mood. And he loves doing that! His goofy behavior usually makes people laugh -but even if you look annoyed, he's not going to stop. You'll see all that, but it isn't obvious at the first encounter. He's a bit '''shy '''with strangers and blushes easily. When he's '''nervous (which happens) he stutters incoherently and just can't say anything that makes sense. (With a considerable amount of Polish, too) Feli is pretty 'clingy. '''Once you're his friend, he won't leave you. Not in the "I don't leave you and i'm always with you to the point that you're uncomfortable" way, but in the "I'm here when you need it and sometimes I stick with you a little too much but it's because I don't want to be alone" way. He's rather '''forceful with his ideas. '''He wants people to agree with him at whatever cost, and it leads to a few more or less heated arguments with people. Appearance Feliks is pretty short, with a slim build and almond-shaped green eyes. His hair is a straight, blonde, and reaches his chin. Fairytale – The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at The Bottom How the Story Goes How does Feliks come into it? Feliks isn't actually human. He's been created through magic by a witch (Zofia) that the Fairytale Authorities put in charge of finding a way to get the destiny repeated. Feliks considers the witch like a mother (he refers to her as ''mamusia ''-Mom in Polish-. (Probably TBA for more?) Relationships Family Mother figure : Zofia Jankowski Mother figure. Feli loves her and looks up to her a lot. TBA Friends OPEN Pet TBA Romance Toris Broliai Felik's boyfriend. Started out as roommates, then became best friends and then... it happened. Toris loves his boyfriend a lot. Sometimes, he thinks it's a miracle that Feliks is still alive. Enemies OPEN Trivia *Feliks was inspired by Poland from the anime/manga ''Hetalia. *His last name "Spaniewicz" comes from the Polish word "spanie", which means "sleeping". Obvious reference. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom